


And he takes and he takes

by maybelater



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybelater/pseuds/maybelater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a KMM prompt: Arthur/Merlin modern au. They get together somehow, but unbeknownst to Arthur, Merlin isn't long out of an EMOTIONALLY abusive relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>Cover art made by <a href="http://merlinfanfic.tumblr.com">merlinfanfic</a> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And he takes and he takes

[one]

They meet at a small café outside of town.

“Gwaine failed to mention you’re a little bit gorgeous,” Arthur says, stroking a finger down Merlin’s cheek, feeling bold. Merlin smiles shyly and blushes in a way that makes Arthur think he’s done for.

Then Merlin says cheekily, “Why, does Gwaine usually set you up with ugly men?”

“Yes, I suspect they’re the ones he can’t get rid of, so he pawns them off on me.”

“That sounds like Gwaine, all right.”

They spend the rest of the date laughing and talking until the waitress tells them the café is closing, and Arthur asks if Merlin will see him again, and soon.

 

[two]

One date turns into a second, then a third, and then they see each other almost every day. Arthur can’t help but greet Merlin every time by lightly running his knuckles over Merlin’s cheek before kissing him.

 

[three]

Around date 60 or 70 (they’ve lost track, but it’s been a few months) Arthur asks Merlin to move in with him.

 

[four]

Merlin refuses at first. Arthur doesn’t mean to push it, but every few weeks he asks again.

Every time Merlin says no.

_I can’t._

 

[five]

Merlin finally says yes and Arthur is so excited he helps Merlin pack everything that night instead of going on their date to the restaurant.

They easily fall into a routine; Merlin cooks Arthur dinner whenever he’s running late and they stay in more than they go out. It’s peaceful.

 

[six]

Until.

 

[seven]

One day Arthur comes home late to find Merlin sobbing in the kitchen, with the burnt remains of a casserole on the counter.

_I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I didn’t mean to._

Arthur leans down to where Merlin is crouched and wipes the tears away with his thumbs and kisses his eyelids. “It’s okay, Merlin, it’s okay.”

He holds Merlin close until the tears stop falling; then he cleans the kitchen and orders takeaway

He thinks Merlin just had a hard week at work.

 

[eight]

Merlin disappears every Tuesday night. Arthur doesn’t ask where he’s been when Merlin slips under the covers late at night, just curls protectively around him and falls back asleep.

_I wouldn’t tell you; he won’t let me._

 

[nine]

They meet Gwaine at a pub one night. Gwaine watches Merlin carefully the entire time. Arthur knows how he feels, he thinks; he feels overly protective of Merlin too.

_He’ll yell if he sees me like this. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t be here._

 

[ten]

It’s been two months since Merlin moved in. Arthur has found him crying twice.

_I’m sorry._

 

[eleven]

Arthur comes home one day after a long, horrible day at work. Several deals fell through and his boss yelled at him and one of his best employees quit.

He takes it out on Merlin, who is waiting at the table with dinner ready.

“You’re late. Bad day at work?” Merlin asks, smiling.

“Yes, it was _fucking horrible_ ,” Arthur yells, and continues to yell about everything that happened to him until he notices Merlin isn’t saying anything.

Merlin isn’t responding at all, just staring into the distance, completely closed off.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks softly.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I’ll just go,” Merlin says quietly, getting up from the table and shutting himself in the spare room.

“What? Merlin? It’s not your fault, what are you talking about?” Arthur bangs on the door.

There is no response.

_I thought it would get better._

 

[twelve]

“Gwaine? I don’t know what’s wrong with Merlin. He won’t talk to me,” Arthur says into the phone. “It’s scaring me.”

“Did you _do_ something to him?” Gwaine asks angrily.

“No! Well, I did yell about my day at work. Why would that make Merlin shut himself up in the spare room?”

“I guess he never told you,” Gwaine says resignedly. “Look, Arthur, I shouldn’t be the one to tell you this, but it may be the only way to help.”

“What is it? Is he ill? Just tell me,” Arthur asks.

“No, not exactly. Merlin recently got out of an unhealthy relationship. His ex-boyfriend, Alex, emotionally abused him for a long time.”

“He _what_? _Why_? Why would anyone do that to Merlin?”

“I don’t know, I never liked the guy. I’ve punched him more than once but he took it out on Merlin and I had to stop.”

“What should I do?”

“Try telling Merlin it’s not his fault and you’re sorry, and probably call his therapist. I’ll be over there soon.”

_I’m sorry, it’s my fault._

 

[thirteen]

Arthur opens the door and sees Merlin sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, it’s not your fault,” Arthur says, sitting next to Merlin.

“It _is_ my fault, Arthur,” Merlin says quietly, turning to look at Arthur. “I should have told you, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, come here.” Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin and kisses the top of his head.

They stay like that for a long time, tangled in each other.

 

[fourteen]

Gwaine comes over and quietly talks to Merlin while Arthur cleans up the untouched dinner.

“Arthur.”

Arthur looks up from the plate he’s washing to see Merlin standing in the doorway.

“Arthur, I want you to come to therapy with me tomorrow.” Merlin smiles hesitantly.

“Of course.” Arthur walks over to Merlin and kisses his forehead. “Of course I’ll go.”

 

[fifteen]

Arthur is reviewing candidate files for the newly opened position when he comes across one with the name Alex. Surely, it’s just a coincidence. It’s a common enough name.

Alex seems like a nice enough guy during the interview. But Arthur has to ask: “Is there any chance you know someone named Merlin?”

“Merlin?” Alex says, nonchalant. “Yeah, I knew a Merlin. Why? You know him?”

Arthur laughs shakily. “No, no reason.” Arthur shows Alex to the door.

“Oh, Mr. Walker, one more thing before you go.”

Alex turns.

Arthur punches him hard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

“If I ever see your face near me or Merlin again, I’ll do more than just punch you. Now, get out.”

Alex gets up and runs out of the office, cradling his bloodied mouth.

 

[sixteen]

“I can’t believe you punched him, you Neanderthal,” Merlin says, smiling slightly, holding an ice pack against Arthur’s bruised knuckles.

“I couldn’t help it. That bastard’s lucky that’s all I did!” Arthur says.

Merlin leans over and kisses him, whispering _thank you_ against his lips.

 

[seventeen]

Merlin tells Arthur about what happened to him. What Alex did to him.

It makes Arthur’s hands clench into fists and his blood pound in his ears. Merlin gently strokes his hands until they unfurl, until Arthur calms down. Merlin smiles at him sadly.

“I want to kill him for doing that.”

Merlin leans in close and wraps his arms around Arthur’s shoulders. “I know, but you won’t.”

_I forgive him. He can’t hurt me anymore. I have you now._

“No, I won’t. But I would. You’re worth it, Merlin.”

_I’m worth it to you._

 

[eighteen]

Arthur comes home late from work to find Merlin in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove and smiling to himself.

“Hey, what are you doing in here?” Arthur strokes Merlin’s cheek and kisses him hello.

“I’m making you dinner. I ruined the last thing I made.”

Arthur looks into the sink and sees the charred remains of whatever Merlin had cooked earlier.

“So you did,” Arthur says, taking the ruined food to the bin. “Wait, you know what this means, right?”

“Hmm?” Merlin raises an eyebrow, glances at Arthur, and continues stirring.

“You’re getting better, is what it means.” Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin, squeezing him tight in a hug and twirling him around.

“Put me down! I need to finish this sauce!” Merlin says, laughing.

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Arthur says, hugging Merlin from behind.

Merlin twists around in his arms and smiles at Arthur, so brightly it makes his heart skip a beat. He leans over, with his mouth brushing Merlin’s, he says:

“I love you.”

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to neathsunnyskies for the awesome beta and to rufflefeather for audiencing.


End file.
